


И это тоже пройдёт

by lieutenant_cloud



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_cloud/pseuds/lieutenant_cloud
Summary: Они становятся друзьями летом, полным велосипедных поездок.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Too Shall Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851841) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover). 



Они становятся друзьями летом, полным велосипедных поездок. А ещё мороженого, водяных перестрелок, стёртых коленок и вечеров, которые слишком быстро переходят в ночь. Хёнвон ведёт Минхёка за руку, а из коленки сочится кровь. Минхёк сдерживает слёзы во время первого шага, в отчаянной попытке не зареветь прямо на глазах нового друга.  
(Он падает и пускает слезу, но даже если Хёнвон её замечает, то ничего не говорит.)  
Их дружба проходит через годы, полные разбитых коленок, к годам с неполными рабочими днями, бассейнами и полуночными вылазками.  
Их спрашивают:  
\- Почему вы всегда вместе?  
А они смеются и пожимают плечами:  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
Они друзья. И собираются быть ими целую вечность, ну, или хотя бы думают.  
(Всем детям кажется так, раздумывает Хёнвон после, да только всё совсем иначе, они больше не вместе, и воспоминания причиняют острую боль.)  
*  
Минхёк не прячет эмоции, не может и не будет. Они всё ещё друзья (навсегда), но когда череда летних сезонов подходит к концу, он задумывается: то ли это, чего он хочет.  
Хёнвон не похож на открытую книгу, и Минхёк не умел читать его, пока отношение оставалось прежним. Но он точно знает, что Хёнвон увеличивает дистанцию между ними до расстояния вытянутой руки. Минхёку кажется, что он пытается удержаться на плаву во время сильного течения, а Хёнвон спокойно держится берега.  
Тем летом они общаются меньше, и Минхёк принимает установленные Хёнвоном границы.  
А после - тоскливые взгляды, серьёзные шаги и попытки пробиться. Пока они не разъезжаются. Колледж, куда-то подальше, за океан.  
Спустя три года Минхёк возвращается первым в кожаном пиджаке и со слабым запахом сигарет в волосах. Он отшучивается на осуждение за курение со стороны друзей. Говорит:  
\- Мой парень курит, и это его пиджак. Но, кажется, я его отберу, он идёт мне больше.  
Он позволяет друзьям хватать себя, засыпать вопросами о жизни за пригородом, подальше отсюда.  
(Минхёк считает это жизнью как можно дальше от Хёнвона, но ничего не говорит.)  
Хёнвон наблюдает из толпы и размышляет о том, что могло бы случиться, но никогда не сбудется. Все шансы упущены, а орбиты пошли вразнобой. Глубоко в нём засело сожаление, но уже слишком поздно горевать, а может, это и вовсе гордость.  
Позже, когда они остаются наедине, он говорит:  
\- Когда-то у меня был такой пиджак.  
Минхёк смеётся, а в глазах у него - грусть. Он отвечает:  
\- Правда? Я едва помню то время.  
\- Как и я. - Они оба лгут, и оба знают об этом.  
*  
Тем летом они редко видятся. То там, то здесь. Это маленький город, и идти особо некуда. Поэтому, да, они видятся.  
На вечеринке жарко, уже поздно и повсюду бесплатный алкоголь. Они улыбаются друг другу и впервые за долгое время стоят рядом.  
Кто-то говорит:  
\- Вы всегда были не разлей вода.  
Они пожимают плечами и отвечают:  
\- Действительно?  
Будто ничего не помнят.  
Но они будут. Дружба подобного рода всегда кажется такой забавной.  
Согревшиеся и ленивые, с уставшими глазами, они возвращаются с вечеринки. Минхёк наблюдает за выражением лица Хёнвона, выискивает хоть какую-то тень ответной реакции, вроде той, что сдерживала его порывы прежние годы. И замечает её, пока Хёнвон не осознает, что за ним наблюдают. Они идут вместе, но Минхёку опять кажется, что он далеко.  
Старым привычкам трудно изменить.  
Прежде чем Минхёк возвращается туда, где и должен быть (как можно дальше, потому что они уже не вместе), он жарким днём замирает перед Хёнвоном, футболка прилипает к коже, а в горле чувствуется сердцебиение. Он говорит:  
\- Попроси, чтобы я остался. Попроси, и ты знаешь, что я сделаю это.  
И Хёнвон наверняка хочет, но знает, что не сделает. Вместо этого он отводит Минхёка за руку домой. Минхёк не смотрит в глаза и сдерживает горькие слёзы, что прольются позже. Они крепко пожимают руки, и между ними остаются невысказанные слова, которые уже никогда не будут произнесены.  
(Он не выдерживает и пускает слезу, но даже если Хёнвон и видит её, когда выпускает руку Минхёка и оставляет на крыльце, то ничего не говорит.)


End file.
